As Dark as the Name
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: Harry made a different choice when he was in Kings Cross. His soul gets sent back in time to be reborn. Harry's original plans for his second chance turns out to be harder than anticipated. What will it do to him to have a Death Eater Mother and an Order Member Father? To have to choose between one parent over another and to walk the fine line between light and dark. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**As Dark as the Name**

**Chapter 1**

**_Summary: Harry made a different choice when he was in Kings Cross. His soul gets sent back in time to be reborn. Harry's original plans for his second chance turns out to be harder than anticipated. What will it do to him to have a Death Eater Mother and an Order Member Father? To have to choose between one parent over another and to walk the fine line between light and dark. AU._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP. No copyright infringement intended._**

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

"So what you're saying I can either move on and be with my parents or go back to try to defeat Voldemort and hope for the best." Harry summarized what his old headmaster said. He scrubbed a hand down his face tiredly wishing helplessly that he could do more to save the people he loved and the ones that he lost. It didn't seem fair to him as his life had been just one big tragedy. The thought of just giving up was so very tempting.

"Yes, Harry those are your choices." Dumbledore said clasping his hands together in front of him.

There was silence for a moment between them before a seemingly harmless breeze swept through the station. It ruffled his hair and caused him to look up when his previous headmaster gasped softly.

"What," Harry asked as he noticed the full on twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked over his half-moon spectacles at him.

"It seems that there is another option being presented to you," he said smiling down at his student.

"Oh," the boy perked up at this.

"Yes." Dumbledore paused before continuing as if he were listening to something only he could hear. "They are willing to send your soul back in time."

"So I can do it all over again and make it better?" Harry asked a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes and no." He answered which made the spark in the boy's emerald eyes dim. "You see, you would not being going back as Harry Potter, my boy."

"I don't understand, Professor."

"What I mean is you will not be Harry this time around, you would be reborn as someone else. Someone that has no chance of surviving so that you could be put in there life, a person who died in your previous lifetime as Harry Potter does not die any time soon so you cannot go back to being him. Do you understand?"

"Oh," Harry blinked. "I see," he ran his hand through his untamable locks trying to process everything. "Who would I be, then?"

The Headmaster frowned for a moment before a mysterious smile spread across his lips as another breezed swept past them.

"Some questions will be answered in time and even I do not know who you will be reborn as."

"How am I supposed to know if I made the right decision if I don't know who I will be? I really don't want to be a Malfoy." Harry grimaced at the possibility.

"This is something you should consider as there will be no guarantees of your new identity." Dumbledore advised although there was an amused twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked down for a moment and even though he paused before he answered he already knew what his decision was going to be. He would be taking this chance as they were too many people he could save even if he ended up being a Malfoy, another grimace crossed his face. There was only one problem with the plan of being reborn as someone else.

"Professor, will I have my memories?"

"Yes and no. There are events that must take place so your memory might be tampered with but you should have your memories back sometime before your Hogwarts years. I honestly cannot answer that question as thoroughly as you want me too." He stated with a sad look upon his aged face.

The wind picked up at the moment rushing around them.

"We're nearly out of time, my boy. Have you made your decision, yet?"

"I think I will go with the third option, but I have so many questions!"

"I'm sorry but there really is no more time that we can spend here."

"Wait!" The pressure in the room was increasing feeling like it was squeezing him.

"Good luck, Harry."

That was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

_December 30__th__, 1978_

In an abandoned warehouse a woman's screams could be heard piercing the cold night air. It was almost silent for a moment the only thing that broke the quiet was the soft encouragements coming from the Healer as she tried to help her 'patient' give birth to the baby that she could already see crowning.

"Almost there, Lady Lestrange, just one more big push."

Bellatrix sneered at the woman but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain as another contraction had her cursing once more. The Healer kept on her encouragements before finally the baby was pushed free. The new Mother panted heavily as she listened to the babe's squalling. Merlin! She was tired. She had gotten her Lord to send her off for a few months to help recruit allies in France. The only one to know about her pregnancy was herself and now this Healer that she had forced into helping her.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" Healer Lee said as brightly as she could manage. Although she loved bringing the new generation into the world she could admit to herself she was very scared to be in the presence of this dark witch. She had of course heard all about Lestrange's heinous crimes that Bellatrix had committed, but her Healer oath ensured that she would help the new Mother despite her fear.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked coming closer after wrapping the newborn in a blanket that Lestrange had with her when she had abducted Healer Lee. Her patient held out thin arms and expertly cradled the babe in her arms. The Healer returned to helping deliver the after birth.

Bellatrix looked down at her now quiet son that was looking up at her his gaze unfocused since he was a newborn who was nearsighted from being so young. The only reason she knew that was because she had secretly bought a pregnancy book since she hadn't a clue on what to expect. She could only hope that he would eventually inherit her sight and not his father's. She wouldn't want his beautiful violet eyes, her eyes, to be covered by ugly glasses. He already had a good amount of ebony hair that was as dark as hers. She wondered if he would get the cursed hair of his father which was more than likely, but maybe her curls would help tame them. One could hope at least.

All in all she was satisfied with him but this would be the only time she would hold him. Bella planned to have the Healer oblivate her of any knowledge of her son after making her promise she would to take the child to James Potter. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of him. She still couldn't believe that they were both drunk enough to sleep together. It often made her curious as to why the Gryffindork was at the pub in Knockturn Alley, but what done was done. She, of course left way before he had even woken. Six weeks later she had found out she was pregnant and because she hadn't slept with Rodolphus it was most definitely _James'_, she frowned.

Originally she had planned to abort the child, but the thought that the wizarding world was already small she kept it. The positive was her son was a pureblood that had made her keep it. The problem with keeping it was that she could not take of the baby. She didn't want nor need a baby taking her away from the Dark Lord's side any more than it already had. No, she had no need to have a child.

She wouldn't leave the boy in an orphanage because a wizarding child did _not_ belong in a place with _muggles_ much less a pureblood of his standing. A brief thought had passed her mind two weeks ago to send him to her disowned sister Andromeda but she had dismissed it as soon as the idea had come. Her sister was dead to her and that was that.

It truly didn't matter what she had wanted to do anyways, James Potter was the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and therefore could easily take the child for his own even if she had wanted it. He was probably already on the tapestry of both the Potter and Black families. She was sure her Uncle Orion wouldn't notice the change for a while yet but that wouldn't be the same for the Potters this child was first in line to be granted Lord Potter after James passed away.

"He's probably hungry," the Healer said successfully breaking Bellatrix out of her thoughts.

"Then feed it. I want nothing to do with the little brat," she stated coldly passing the babe back to Healer Lee.

"Lady Lestrange…" The Healer said fearfully backing away slightly as the baby whimpered.

"I demand you to oblivate me and once that's done find James Potter and give him his bastard son."

The Healer bit her lip unsurely as she had never been in a situation like this. Although a part of her was relieved to be having the child away from this dark witch. He didn't deserve to live the life Lestrange was sure to give him had she chose to raise him.

"Do you want to name him?" She asked hesitantly while gently rocking the fussy baby.

"Caelum Potter-Black. Potter can pick his middle name."

It was but a few minutes later before Bellatrix had gotten rid of all the things that would indicate that she had just given birth and then took the illegal potion that would get rid of the effects that the pregnancy had on her body. Once that was done Healer Lee oblivated Lestrange and sent a sleeping spell her way before she took a portkey back to her home knowing she wouldn't be able to take the boy to St. Mungos without having to answer questions that she couldn't. She would have to find James Potter. Healer Lee hoped that he knew about the baby not wanting to spring it on him but she knew that chances of that were very unlikely.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am working on the next chapter of The Black Secret so expect an update soon!**

**If you couldn't already tell but Harry was reborn as Caelum. This is an alternate parentage story obviously since I love those.**

**I have the next chapter already written so if you'd like for me to continue please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**As Dark as the Name**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I'm so happy that your giving it a chance. **

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

Two men appeared in an empty alleyway in London seemingly from thin air. Once they were sure they were alone and no muggles saw them they began the trek out of it and into the apartment building next to them.

"Man, Mad-Eye is killing me," James groused to his friend as he massaged his hurting shoulder. Sirius barked out a laugh thankful that he wasn't the one to be hurting that night after Auror training. When they got to their apartment, Marauder's Den, they were met with a sight that was the last thing they would have expected. There was a Healer or at least they thought she was one since she had the robes of a St. Mungos nurse on. What really shocked them was the fact that it looked like she was carrying a baby in her arms it was swaddled in a light blue blanket.

Immediately there wands slid out from their holster on their forearms but they did not point at the woman.

"Are you James Potter?" She asked kindly not at all bothered that they had their wands out. In times like these one could never be too careful so she didn't blame them for their precautions.

James gulped as he had a feeling of why she was there. "Yes I am. Can I help you with something?"

She went to open her mouth but Sirius interrupted.

"How 'bout we take this conversation inside?"

James nodded and the Healer looked relieved.

Sirius took out his wand and tapped it against the door. The wards were tied to his and a couple others magical signatures so the only people who were keyed in could open it. The door had nasty consequences to those who tried to open it that were not them. It had notice me not charms on it so muggles wouldn't even look at or notice their apartment door.

Lights flickered on magically in the room the moment Sirius stepped into it and he held the door open for the Healer and the babe. That was the first good look that he got of the child. It had midnight colored hair and had similar coloration to his own skin color which was very pale although the baby's cheeks were a nice rosy red. He flicked his eyes to James and saw his best friend's complexion was as white as chalk.

The living room of their apartment had soft cream carpets with dark brown furniture and a bookshelf lining the left wall . There was a window that had a charmed view on it that it changed pictures in a rotation because in reality the window showed the brick wall of the building next door.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Sirius said the moment the Healer sat down on the sofa and James looked at him with panic clear on his face at the thought of being alone. "Uh never mind." He sat on the armchair on the left of James' seat.

"So you were looking for me?" James prompted.

"Yes. I met a woman two days ago and helped deliver this little guy."

"Oh I um…" James floundered on what to say too nervous to think of the reason why she was there.

"He's yours. I did the spell to find out his parentage just to make sure and you in fact did show up as his father." She paused a moment and continued when she noticed Mr. Potter was too shocked to speak. "The mother was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?!" Sirius yelled out. The baby let out a whimper and he lowered his voice to a hissed whisper. "He would never be with that evil bitch. I mean you're joking, right?"

"No, I would not joke about this." She said testily as she stood up to gently rock the baby back to a comfortable sleep. "Besides the spell doesn't lie."

"I don't believe this. I mean she's wrong, right Jamie?" He asked looking over at his best friend but James had paled at the name. "Shit Prongs. Bellatrix, really?"

"It was one time, Pads and I was super drunk. I barely remember the night." James said looking at the baby as if it were a ticking time bomb. Sirius shook his head too thrown by the news to really feel it sink into his brain.

"If you'd like to confirm it then feel free to test him, but I have to leave soon as I have a shift at the hospital."

James sighed before looking at Sirius who nodded at him but he could tell that his friend was pissed at him. He stood up with a determined look knowing that if this child was in fact his, he would be responsible and do what was right for his son by taking him in. Although his feelings were all over the place so it was with a very bad case of nerves that his wand slid from his holster and into his hand once more.

A part of him sort of hoped this turned out to be a fluke because he was so not ready to have a child. He wasn't married and didn't know a thing about raising a baby. James had been an only child so it wasn't like he had siblings to have some experience with. He carefully cast the spell and looked up to see words form above the baby in bright golden letters.

On the left was James Charlus Potter with Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black on the other side. He gulped and collapsed into his seat the names fading away. The Healer nodded before getting up and placing the baby, no _his_ son, in his arms helping him to hold him in the correct position. She backed up and pulled a shrunken bag out of the pocket on her healer robes.

James was left staring at the little being that he had a hand in creating even if it was with the murderess he really shouldn't have slept with and especially not to forget to cast a contraceptive charm before having sex with her. At the moment none of it mattered because he was holding the most beautiful baby in his arms even if he wished this could have happened at a better time and when he was married. But mostly he felt chuffed at having a son.

Of course that would likely change once he experienced the reality of raising a newborn. But at the moment he could imagine all the things he would be able to teach him and spend time with. The thought of having the little guy around in his life was exciting as much as it was scary. A light in the dark because the war was certainly a time of darkness, he mused.

"What of Bellatrix?" He asked looking up.

"She had me oblivate her of all her memories of having Caelum." The Healer said putting the now enlarged baby bag onto the floor next to the coffee table.

"Caelum?" Sirius asked and James had just noticed that Padfoot was standing next to his seat.

"Oh I asked her what she wanted to name the baby and that's what she wanted."

James looked down at his son and thought for a moment. He guessed he would keep the name because he owed it to Bellatrix who could've easily terminated the pregnancy. Yes, he would keep the name.

"Well, I've really got to run now," the Healer said. "You can keep the baby things to start out. I won't need them anymore."

"Here Padfoot take Caelum and so I can pay Healer… I'm sorry I don't think I ever got your name."

Sirius took the baby from his arms holding him just as carefully as James did. He was tense as he didn't want to drop the poor kid. James would murder him if he did.

"Healer Cynthia Lee," she held out a hand which James took and kissed the back of it formally. She blushed and James smiled at her.

"Thank you Healer Lee for helping my son when you really didn't have too." He pulled out his wallet that was spelled to be connected to his trust vault that he still used even though he was of age.

"No need to pay me, Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure to take care of him and I wouldn't feel right by taking your money. Just promise to love and spoil Caelum and I will be happy."

"Are you sure?" James asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure." She stated firmly.

It was a moment later when it was just the two best friends in the living room with Sirius holding the baby.

"Prongs, I have no idea how to deal with a kid."

"Yeah me either," James said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

That was the moment Caelum decided to let out a piercing wail. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the smell that was invading his sensitive nose.

"Ew. I think he just took a shit too."

James grimaced. "Better get my Mum." He went to step around Sirius but he stopped when his friend handed him the baby.

"Nope, I'll get your Mum to come over. You hold stinky."

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated!**


End file.
